The Life of Roy
by Darkknight55
Summary: A look into the mind of Roy and why he did the things he did.


A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to write a story about my favorite web show, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! This fic will center around the ever so mysterious Roy and who he is! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.

Roy's POV

Practically all my life I have known nothing but fear and pain. I lived in a country that controlled its citizens like they were robots. We were not allowed to have any independent thought. If we tried to speak out against the teachings, we would be punished severely. My parents were one of the few who tried to escape one night when I was eight. They were caught by police and taken away. I never saw them again.

After that night I stopped talking. What was the point if I would be beaten half to death for it? I was made fun of constantly, never getting a break from the torment, but I never let it get to me. Eventually I managed to escape to America, where I hoped to start anew. I went to college and got a degree in computer engineering, and things started to look up.

One day I met a beautiful girl at work. We started talking and really hit it off. After a year of dating I proposed. I'll never forget the look on her face that day. Tears of joy running down her face as she joyfully accepted. A year later we had a son whom we named Doi. For five years life went well. But that all changed one June 19.

It was an ordinary day at my tech firm. I was busy working at my desk when I got the call. My wife had picked up Doi from daycare and was heading home when they were struck by a semi driven by a drunk driver. They were killed instantly.

At that point my whole life just shattered. At first I couldn't believe. I didn't want to believe, but there was no denying the bodies at the morgue were that of my wife and son. But the worst part of all it was that my son was robbed of his life, his chance to experience all that I could not when I was growing up. I decided that I would fix that, one way or another.

For years I worked on my virtual reality machine. It took many sleepless nights and thousands of dollars, but I finally made it work. I already knew how I would teach my son the lessons.

I created teachers to teach him specific lessons. I just threw together a bunch of random objects and paired them together with a specific lesson. A sketchpad for creativity, a clock for time and so on.

However, I did not want Doi to be alone, so I created friends for him to live with. I used some characters he had drawn and inserted them into the virtual world. And with everything set, the lessons began.

For a while things went well. The teachers did their jobs well enough. However sometimes my students would go off course, and needed to be punished. While I admit that driving them to insanity briefly and rotting them alive are a little cruel, it had to be done. After all, I was never shown such mercy, so why should they be shown any. I would often insert myself into the simulation to make sure that everything was running smoothly, but fortunately I never had to interfere.

But when it came to Colin the computer, things started to go wrong. The Red thing started to resist the lesson, trying to stop it at any chance. I can't understand what went wrong, as I had programmed them I then realized that he was too dangerous to be allowed to be around my son, so I removed him from the equation. After I made his head explode, I reset the damage caused by Colin. It seems that he was glitching and losing control of his lesson. I hoped that the next one would go by much more smoothly.

Sadly, my hopes were dashed as soon as it started. The bird guy had also caught on to what was going on and rebelled as well. It didn't help that the phone was ringing for some reason, and whoever was on the other line was apparently feeding him lies that made him mistrust the teachers even more. Although I did not want to hurt my son, I knew that the bird guy would have to go as well if my son were to ever complete his education. The bird's death was gruesome, and I regret forcing Doi to eat him, but it had to be done. I kept his data stored in the machine, hoping to remold him into an obedient student.

After I had started the next lesson, I decided to go to a local bar and interact with the people there. It was karaoke night so I thought it might be entertaining to see everybody fail. I was surprised to see a man with red hair singing the creativity song I had created. I knew that was impossible, because no one knew about my project. As insane as it sounded, I came to the conclusion that somehow the red thing had made it into this reality.

Halfway through the performance he just stopped, as if he was in a trance. Then he just walked off stage as the audience continued to boo him as he left. I decided to follow him, see where he had ended up.

Of all place for him to go, I was surprised to see that he had stumbled into my control room. My building was right across from the pub, so it was not a long walk, but it seemed like he had been drawn there. When I had entered, I saw him messing with the controls, switching between the teachers I had created.

I couldn't let this continue on. I had to stop him before he messed it up even more. As I approached him, though, I got a good long glance at the screen. What I saw shook me to my core. My son was weeping in agony, and he started to lose his hair. The longer this went on, the more he began to look like…me.

Oh god, what have I done. In my quest to get my son back I had turned this world into the one I had grown up in. I was no better than the people who had made my life miserable. I could only stare in horror as this continued. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the red guy move towards the plug at the corner of the room. I did nothing as he pulled it.

In an instant, the machine turned off and he disappeared. I began to move out when I stopped. I knew I had to make this right. I rebooted the machine, and redid everything. I made the teachers more open minded and helpful, and I brought back the duck and red thing. As my last change, I made them all their favorite colors. When I was done, I hit the switch for the machine to auto play. Once I was sure that they would be safe, I walked out into the pouring rain, never to return to that horrid place.

A/N: And, done! I honestly don't think that Roy was a bad guy, and was just a person whose life spiraled out of control. I mean, if he was a complete villain, why didn't he stop red guy from pulling the plug? And before I go, things like roy's long arm and everybody being a red guy clone was just in the red person's head in this canon. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
